High school students who are ethnic minorities and high school teachers who are either ethnic minorities or teach substantial ethnic minorities will be placed in top flight research laboratories during the summer. Exposure to a stimulating research environment will increase these individuals' enthusiasm concerning science which will have long-lasting impacts in medical science.